


Lady Hawk

by WolfaMoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Death, Clint Barton Angst, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton is Loki's Kid, Death, F/M, Family, Female Clint Barton, Female Loki, Female!Barton, Female!Hawkeye, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Loki's Kids, Protective Hulk, Protective Steve, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderswap for Clint Barton. Also there is more to the archer then what we saw in the film. More history that needs to be told. Also a crush that needs to be addressed. Steve/Clint. Female! Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Hawk

Lady Hawk  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Genderswap for Clint Barton. Also there is more to the archer then what we saw in the film. More history that needs to be told. Also a crush that needs to be addressed. Steve/Clint. Female! Barton.   
Disclaimer: I don’t know.

/Lady Hawk/

When Steve Rogers received his first view of Callisto Barton she was coming out of the bathroom drying her hands. She looks average, able to blend into a crowd. Her hair in a fishtail braid going down her back, looking recently fixed. But her eyes found his when she volunteered her pilot expertise. Then looking to Natasha for the OK.  
“Suite Up,” he commands before leaving the two.  
“That’s Captain America?”  
“You’ve seen him before.”  
“Yeah,” but that was when he was sleeping. Also Phil rambling in her ear about all the great things he’s done. “Phil must be in heaven.” Natasha looks away at this. Callisto sees this. “Nat?” their eyes meet. “Me?” she staggers back. Natasha moves to her friend, comrade in arms, sister.   
“It was Loki.” Closing her eyes she remembers Phil showing his last Captain America card he acquired.   
// “Think he’ll sign them for me?” Callisto smiles at her handler.   
“Which one?” This stumped him but he followed her as she past the scientist working on the tescerat.   
“I don’t know,” for once he was in shock and silent. She smiles at him.  
“Well you better get him to sign mine that I got for you.”  
“Most defiantly.” He sighs like a huge weight has been lifted off his chest. One card already decided for him. “So what about the…”//  
Snapping out as Nat hits her upside the head.  
“The push,” she speaks after being lost in the past.  
“What?” Callisto shakes her head staring at Natasha.  
“Never mind, let’s get suited up.” both nodding they head to their lockers.

/Lady Hawk/

Steve suited quickly to see how Stark is doing. Then he stops as he sees the assassins moving toward him. Tony stops to stare. Nat in her skintight black showing off what god gave her. Whistling Stark stops as he smiles to where Rogers’s eyes have gone. Thinking he would go for the skintight red head. Nope he was going for the auburn ginger purple vested archer. Her pants wrapping her tightly. The purple a nice highlight to the dark outfit. Then the bow slung over her shoulder.  
“Enjoy your ride, Captain.” Stark smiles.   
Captain moves with them toward the Quinjet. Having a few words with the man who was checking it.   
“Good job Captain,” Callisto smiles past him taking her seat. Natasha smiles at him too taking her seat. Callisto will never admit it but she knows her friend is a closet Captain America fan. How could she not when that is how her and Coulson bonded.   
The flying was fun but the landing was not recommended. 

/Lady Hawk/

Grouping up Rogers gives orders.  
“Can I get a lift?”  
“Hold on Katniss.” Iron Man flies off with Hawkeye. Rogers’s quirks an eyebrow at Black Widow. She’ll explain it to him later. 

/Lady Hawk/

They watch Iron Man fly the nuke into the portal. He falls, the Hulk grabs him. Then they revive him.   
“Everyone sound off.” the group with Steve look toward him. Stark nods. Thor gives an, I. Hulk grunts.  
“Good here.” Natasha speaks. She has moved to the edge of Stark tower to see the destruction. To look for her friend. “Hawkeye?” she voices. They all stop to look to where the archer had been perched. The perch destroyed. “Does anyone see her?”   
The men share looks.  
“I will find the archer.” Thor twirls his hammer ascending the towers. Hulk grunts going up too. The competition between them still going on. Also still some feelings leftover from the helicarrier. 

/Lady Hawk/

Her world is pain. Yet her mind is clear. She can hear them but she closes her eyes. The lights are too bright. Rolling over to get her quiver from digging into her back. Knew she should have stayed in bed. But she had to get Loki and stop him. Penance for what he made her do.  
Some of the aliens follow her as she fell. Still moving, still alive. She grabs their weapons. They hit her a few times but she needs to survive. Needs to, for what. One strikes her across the head. Nat, her friend. She fought for her. Attacking again they strike and they fall. The one collapsing on her. To heavy but the dark is nice.  
“Archer?” Is called into her room. There is a crash of things. “Banner, I will search here.” More things are thrown. “Archer!”  
The weight is off her chest. Strong arms lift her. She groans.  
“Archer?” her eyes open to look at the blond god.  
“Hello Thor,” he smiles at her. Turning her head she sees her ride. “Hulk,” he smiles at her. “We win?”  
“Yes, we did.” Thor answers.  
“Good. Loki?” Hulk grunts.  
“Puny god.” She smiles at that.  
“Good,” she looks around. “My bow.” Thor bends down handing it to her. “Um,” looks to the Hulk. “Uh, jolly green are you going to put me down?”  
“No,” he pulls her closer to him before running out the window.  
They land well.  
“Fun ride,” Stark smirks at her as she is being held in the Hulk’s arms.  
“Not as fun as yours.” She tells him will admiring what he did. He nods to her.  
“Ready to face Loki?” Rogers looks to her. She nods. “Let’s go. Stark you good?”  
“Yeah I can fly.” He smiles. Captain looks to the Hulk who is holding the archer.   
“You got her?” Hulk grunts.  
“I am right here,” she says.  
“Cupid,” Hulk grunts. She shakes her head.  
“I got a ride,” she notes and Hulk jumps off with her. Thor observes the Captain.  
“Captain,” Rogers looks to Thor.  
“Gonna give me a lift?”  
“Yes, but are you and the archer acquainted?”  
“Um,” he blushes. “No.”  
“She will be a good match for you. “ Grabbing the Captain, Thor soars them up. 

/Lady Hawk/

Natasha starts as the Hulk comes into the penthouse carrying her friend.  
“Heyy Nat, like my new ride?”  
“Does it come in any other color?” They smile at one another. The Hulk puts her down on the ground. She moves limping a little. “Lis?”  
“I’m fine.” Her eyes go to Loki. Pulling an arrow from one of the bodies in the room she makes her way toward the god. Crouching down she aims it at him. Closing her eyes she can remember how the god had touched her. Had even kissed her to see what the fuse is about. Opening her eyes her inner animal has come to the front. The killer assassin in her ready to do what is right, payback.  
“Barton,” Steve calls to her. Moving over to stand behind her. “He needs to pay for his crime.”  
“And he will in the next life.” Thor places a hand on her.  
“I am sorry for what my brother has done.” The others come to stand behind her as she keeps her arrow aimed on him. It’s so easy to release. But he wakes up cracking a joke. They must look fierce to him. But the others wait, not for Loki, for her. She stands up. The others back off as she put the arrow back in her quiver.   
But that doesn’t stop her from raising her bow and bringing it down hard across the god’s temple. He moves hard banging his head on the steps. Then looks to her. Raising a hand to his now bleeding temple. She backs off moving to sit at the bar. Nat looks at them following Barton. 

/Lady Hawk/

They had separated for a while. Yet Tony had called them all together for a little house opening party. Nat and Lis had arrived early. Tony smiles at them.  
“Ladies,” he comes over enveloping the Assassin in a hug. They all back up staring at him. He grins like a cheshire cat.

/Lady Hawk/

Steve looks at her sitting on the edge of the building. Sitting as if on a beach and not several 100ft in the air. Moving to her he watches her hair blow in the breeze.  
“Something I can do for you captain?”  
“Well you can call me Steve for one.” she looks at him.  
“Did Nat or Tony send you up here to get me, Steve?” He shudders at his name but looks around lost. “Thought so.” She stands up moving toward him. “They are playing matchmaker.” He looks at her. “Lets give them a show.” She encircles her arm around his walking back in.   
Steve feels himself warm at her touch. Was it that obvious that he likes her? Then he looks at her as she maintains her strong hold on him. Tony is giggling like a schoolgirl at them. Nat just nods in approval.  
“Shut it Stark.” Barton snares at him.  
“Tony,” he says back to her. They have been going by last name for so long. Yet they are a team. First name applies. She lets go of Steve and moves to Nat who is sitting on the couch. Bruce had joined her while Callisto was up on the roof. Smiling at Nat knowing her secret crush on the jolly green.   
“Are you good Lis?” Nat ask her.  
“I’m good. Better now.” Nat nudges her. Wondering if their ploy to send the Captain had done its job. “How are you doing Bruce?” The scientist sets his drink down.  
“Doing good, Lisa, thank you.” The girls smile and laugh at this. “What?” Wondering what the joke is.  
“My name is not Lisa.” Tony comes over handing the archer a drink.  
“Callisto, if the file reads right.”  
“You mean the ones you hacked.” Accepting her drink. Tony grins sitting on the other side of Bruce. So Bruce and Nat are sitting next to each other still.   
“That’s an interesting name,” Steve speaks coming over to sit beside her.  
“It’s mine. So can’t really complain.” She liked her name. It was the only real gift her mother gave her.  
“Beautiful little one,” Bruce spoke. They all look to him. “Your name. It is Latin for beautiful little one.” Steve loves how she blushed under Bruce’s compliment. “It’s lovely.”  
“She’s also a psychopath on Xena.” The girls glared at him. Stark shrugs drinking his drink. “Thor should be here soon.”  
“How did you manage to ring him up?” Natasha asked. Barton turning a little green at the mention of the god. She didn’t really have a problem with Thor but the trickster whom she didn’t get to kill. There is still that issue.  
“I have my ways.” The group decided to turn on the TV. Sitting around for some bonding. They put on ‘Some Like it Hot’. A movie most hadn’t watched. Things grew relaxed. Thor must be busy, they gather. He is a prince of Asguard after all. Natasha leaned into Bruce. Bruce accepting the red head.   
Nat watched as her friend, sister wants to lean on Steve but still scared. She didn’t tell her everything that had happened with Loki. Yet people wondered. Sitting, watching her laugh and explaining things to Steve. He knew some things but other things he needed to be informed upon. Especially about Marylyn Monroe.   
“We need to watch Wizard of Oz.”  
“Two women fighting about shoes, please.” Tony scoffed.  
“I read the book.” Steve adds his two cents. Tony knows that Steve is from another time but it’s the simple things he missed out on.  
“It’s a classic Tony.” Callisto retaliates. “Then we can introduce him to the Magnificent Seven.” Tony grins at that.  
“Absolutely,” Tony had talked to her about archery one night after the New York thing. Saying how he loved westerns. She was surprised at this since his love and his reliability on technology. He simple countered. Simpler times and he likes westerns. A big fan of the Duke.  
Lis leans over toward Steve. “Don’t worry. They are classics and amazing.”  
“Guess everything is a classic to me or new.” She smiles at him. That is what she loves about him. His innocence and his good heart. Guess that is why many are attracted to him. They smile. Steve reaches for her as she is pulled away form him.  
“NAT!” Lis whines.  
“Shut up, I want to play with your hair.” Lis stops her complaining as she feels Nat’s hand run through her hair. “Good girl.” Lis relaxes placing her feet on the couch.  
“Shoes off the couch,” Tony scolds. Huffing she reaches for her boots. Steve beats her to it. Helping take her shoes off and placing them on his lap.  
“Thanks,” she winks at him. Knowing that this is more of the Stark ploy of playing matchmaker. Then there is another hand gliding through her hair. Then it is being separated into 3 strands and being braided. Looking up she sees Bruce has joined in playing with her hair. “I’m not a Barbie guys.”  
“No but it is relaxing.” Bruce hums continuing with another strand. True the jolly green had hovered over the injured archer in the aftermath. Even scaring some agents who took jabs at her on what she had done under Loki’s spell. The giant defended her. Took her away from the mean agents. Bruce saw more in dreams. Felt something when he looks at her. Someone who had no control. Was basically mind raped to do things she did not want to do. Braiding another strand he watches her relax more than he has ever seen. It is also good to have another friend and an in with Natasha.   
“Am I interrupting?” Bellowed Thor upon his arrival.  
“No,” Tony answered coming over to see the demigod. “How’ve you been?”  
“Busy fighting grodars.”  
“Sounds like fun.” Thor moves to the couch to take Tony’s spot.  
“Greetings fellow warriors.” Then he looks at Barton who is laying on her fellow warriors and being pampered. “Are you alright archer?” The visage reminded him from something in his youth.  
“Fine, just relaxing.”  
“Then why is your head not in your mates lap?”  
“My mate?” Thor looks to them. He had said something wrong. Paraphrased something to mean something. He had spoken wrong.  
“I am sorry. I assumed in my absence that you two would have moved on from just staring with lust.” Callisto stands up. She knew she had feelings but is afraid to move on them. Relationships have never been her bag of tea. But to hear it from a god. From the man who’s brother made her afraid.  
“Well Listen up Thor. The only reason I am really not moving on is because of your brother. The one who tried,” she shakes her head. “But stopped for some reason. Then he ordered me away.” She is giving to much away with her emotions and she is not liking it.   
“I am sorry archer.”  
“I do have a name.” She snaps.  
“Barton,” Thor spoke then he looks at the fire in her. Something he had seen before. Something that he had seen on his last visit with his brother before coming here.   
“Callisto, come sit back down.” Steve spoke in a gentle order. “Please.” She looks to him then back to Thor. Thor whose face had gone pale.  
“What?”  
“So it is true?” Thor stood up. She backs up form the man who is tall how she likes but the aura about him. His vibe of energy.  
“What is?” Tony hands the god a mug of honey mead.   
“I thought Loki was lying to me when he spoke of you and what he had done.”  
“What did he say?” Barton wanted to know what the vial man had to say about her. She already knows and accepts the dark part of her own past.  
“He liked you in a way that he had never felt for a human. Then he looked into your heart and …” Thor wonders how to be gentle with the archer. He really shouldn’t be the one telling her this. It should be his brother here to tell this woman the truth about who she is and what is. “Loki is your mother.”  
“What!?!” she backs away from the god. He looks at her.  
“How does that work?” Tony asks.  
“That can’t happen unless males can have kids, can they?”  
“Not yet,” Nat informs Steve. Natasha reaches out to her friend.  
“You’re lying.” Callisto snarls.   
“Loki was cursed to live as a woman for a time on earth. Here she gave birth to children. Then they were spread across time so they would remain safe from whoever had ill will toward him. Which is a lot.”  
“Yeah and one of them is me,” Barton growled. “That things is not my mother. He is a monster and should be destroyed.”  
“What I speak of is true. I am sorry for stressing you.” Thor wants to embrace his niece. He had only met a few in his life. Yet to finally meet one of Loki’s earth children.  
“Let go of me Nat.“ That drew his attention to see the red haired warrior holding tight to her friend. “Please.” The arm is released. Barton vaults over the couch down the hall to the rooms that have been designated as theirs. Thor looks to Nat.  
“Is it true?” Natasha asks.  
“I am afraid it is.” Nat shakes her head. Her friend’s life is one gigantic mess.  
“Steve can you check on her.” She asks. Captain doesn’t know if it is a ploy for him to get close to her. Yet he goes. Thor watches him exit. “So are they?”  
“Soon,” she informs the god. “So tell us more about what is going on with Loki and how he is the mother of my sister?” for Barton is the closet thing to family.

/Lady Hawk/

Steve enters her room. The rooms have been semi designed by Tony. Taking in the bed it has a symbol of a bird and arrow (Hunger Games Mocking Jay symbol). Then he hears it. Going to the bathroom to see Callisto bent over the toilet puking.  
“You okay?”  
“What do you think?” Reaching for a towel. Steve hands it to her. “I just found out I’m related to that asshole. That I’m not me. What am I?’ She looks to Steve. Steve looks at her dancing from foot to foot. Then stops once he gathers his thoughts.  
“You are a strong willed woman. An incredible archer.” Callisto gets up to clean herself up. “You are very nice. You’re a good person. And you are very beautiful.” She looks at him, at this. Seeing now that Steve did notice her. She Spits out the mouthwash.  
“You think I’m pretty?”  
“No, beautiful.” She turns to him. The tall strong all American boy before her.  
“I’m going to kiss you.” She tells him. Warning him. Saying a thank you. He nods. She moves him reaching her arms up to pull him to her. Their lips meet. Steve stills as her lips suck on his. He has never been kissed like this before. Like he had much experience to go by. Then he joins in. Moving his hand he moves her toward him. Flushing their bodies together. She moans as they connect. This sends a chill down his spine. Barton moves from his lips to his chin. Her hands moving down his body. His other brain has taken over but then he stills as her hands goes in. Backing up.  
“We can’t.” he voices.  
“Sorry,” she backs away as if hit. Realizing it must be her taint from that god that pushes him. “ I shouldn’t. I’m disgusting.”  
“No, no,” he moves toward her. “I’m, old fashion and that was good but I don’t want just sex. I want to get to know you.”  
“Then sex.” She smiles at him. Making him blush.  
“Yes, but I’m..”  
“You’re a virgin and don’t want it to mean nothing.”  
“Yes.”  
“You are a good man Steve. Thank you for comforting me.”  
“I didn’t do much. Just um, would you go on a date with me.” He looks like a schoolboy.  
“I would love to.” Guess their matchmaking did work out. Callisto let herself relax into Steve. She didn’t want to face the demigod. Fear that his words are true.

/Lady Hawk/

Thor sat where Steve once sat. The other warrior woman of the group staring hard at him.   
“So is it truth?”  
“My brother has spoken many falsehoods to me. Yet with his captivity his will to manipulate the truth is taken from him. When he recounted his crime he froze when he spoke of the archer. The AllFather, my father, made him tell us. He broke down telling what he did to his own child.”  
“When did he find out?”  
“It was after he had kissed her and learned all about us and more of her heart. Saw how strong. The things she lived through to become the best and where she is at.” Natasha nods to this. She had her red as Lis had her own. Now there was so much more.  
“Does she have any god in her?”  
“If it is it is frozen inside her. Yet that is what truly caused him to move from her. He had touched the lock that is frozen inside all his children. So they will remain mortal. Remain powerless mortals.”  
“Yet her eyesight seems to be spectacular.” Tony added.  
“Yes some times things can get through.”  
“So what? he unlocked it?” Bruce asked.  
“He is unsure. But he could not have her near him and he had his mission. So I need to test the archer.”  
“I think you should wait on that.” Tasha advised him. Bruce stands up straighter next to her. Her eyes follow his. There is the Captain with Callisto following him. Their eyes meeting, speaking. Hawkeye nods to the Spider. They share a small smile. Thor turns to her.  
“I am sorry archer for causing you to be distraught.”  
“It’s another demon to bury.” Thor just stares at her. She stares at him. “There is more isn’t there?”  
“There is but it can wait.”  
“I’d rather have it now then let it fester.” Standing beside Steve she watches cautiously as Thor comes toward her. Something about him sets her on unease. Her eyes watching his every movement. Remembering when she had first seen him. Admiring the mans strength and determination. Cheering for him after he took down an agent she really didn’t like. Getting served his own taste of medicine. “So what do I have to do?”  
Thor nods at her. Lifting a necklace he holds it out to her.  
“This is of Asguard. It is a truth seerer.” This drawls everyone else to step in and watch. Thor looks at the audience. “I assure you it is painless. The gem will change color to identify what you are. It will also only work on those who are of Asguard.”  
“Like only Asguardian weapons can truly hurt you.”  
“I can still be hurt by other worlds weapons but with Asguardian it is mortal and quick to injury.”  
“So why not just use a knife?”  
“A knife will hurt you no matter what. Please,” he steps toward her. Callisto looks to Nat before stepping toward Thor. Bowing her head she lets the necklace slip over her head. The weight of it is feather light. Looking up she sees Thor staring at her in awe. Looking down the gem has become a prism. “You are of Asguard.” Her eyes look up to see Thor smiling a big shit eating grin on his face. “You are my niece.” Callisto looks at the god. He moves in hugging her to him. The strength she had seen she feels as he squeezes her in joy. “It is so good to see one of you after so long.”  
“So now what?” Thor lets her go.  
“We can go to Asguard and you can meet your grandparents. Inherit your heritage.” Callisto looks to her fellow Avengers.  
“What about them?” Thor looks to them his smile widens.  
“Father would like to meet Midguard’s warriors I have spoken so highly of.”  
“Okay.” Callisto speaks after the silence of being offered to go to another planet.  
“Can we eat first?” Tony speaks. Mostly he wants to get his football suitcase for that just in case.

/Lady Hawk/

Callisto had excused herself after dinner. Her life had been a lie, a dream. Looking up to the skies to whoever is looking down at her. Wondering, why me?  
“Okay,” she breathes out. After being alone most of her life. Missions where it is just her, isolated. The only person she could really ask advice to is from herself. “So your not of earth and am of earth. My mother is actually a male demigod. My mother who kissed me and basically mind raped me. Yeah, great relationship there. Also a mom who dumped my ass and left me with…” She didn’t want to go down this road of memory lane. “Please let this turn out better then I see.” Lowering her head she curls into herself.   
Thor had watched the Captain stare at the ladder that lead up to where the Hawk is sitting, hiding. Wondering why the man never made a move yet on his heart’s want. Seeing the man is worthy of her heart. Fighting the good fight against evil. Yet he pondered upon the woman he had not spent a lot of time with. He had observed the archer. Had seen her as his time as a mortal.   
“Will she stay there all night?” Thor asked Steve. Steve looks to the demigod.  
“She might but Natasha will bring her in.”  
“Why not you?”  
“Thor, we aren’t together, yet.”  
“So you intend to court her?”  
“I’m going to try.”

/Lady Hawk/

The stars shine differently now. Ever since that day. Seeming so long ago and caged inside herselfself. Screaming and kicking to be free. Everything so clear and vivid. Knowing the people she had killed. Knowing that she doesn’t deserve to be called an Avenger. Doesn’t deserve to be courted by Steve. Loading her bow she aims and fires. The arrow hitting her target. All the others are in bed now or at least in their room. Jarvis keeping her informed. Loading it again she needs to be faster. Needs to be at the top of her game.  
“Jarvis, I know Stark programmed some simulations for us to play with. Can I play one?”  
“Yes, Agent Barton.” She likes the voice. It reminded her of a man she had been teamed up with once. “The room to your right is ready.” Stepping in there are lines in the ceiling and floor.  
“Alright, show me what you got.” The room started and targets began to descend and move. Then something came out of the ground next to her. Moving and tumbling. Aiming and firing. Feeling good. Her senses on high alert. Loving her adrenaline. Needing to feel this normalcy it brings. Moving around another obstacle she hits the target. Twisting and impacting with the wall. This solace she needs.   
Thor is watching her on many of the windows the voice has projected for him.  
“How long has she been at this?” Thor asks Jarvis.  
“Coming up on two hours.”  
“Should you not stop her?”  
“She has not asked and she is within normal human blood pressure limits. Her heart rate is surprisingly calm.”  
“I am going to enter.”  
“Should I alert her?”  
“No, I wish to see her skill.” Jarvis is an extremely advance A.I. but he could still see these may not be the best of ideas.  
Entering the room an arrow whizzes by his head. It doesn’t slow her down that he is in the room. Just another obstacle. Bobbing and weaving. Thor comes in behind her. Using him as a barrier she shoots around him. Thor is impressed.  
“End program.” Everything stops at his voiced command. “You are an excellent archer.”  
“Thank you.” She moves around collecting her arrows.  
“I am sorry for causing you more pain.”  
“Yeah just don’t let Jolly Green hear yeah.”  
“Yes, he is a tad protective of you.”  
“He’s a good man to have in a fight.”  
“He is.” Thor picks up an arrow. She sees that and holds out her hand.  
“Is there something you wanted Thor?”  
“Yes, I wished to spend more time with my niece. “  
“Sorry I’m a disappointment.”  
“You are not. You are a great warrior. You have proven yourself to be a strong ally. An asset to have in a battle.”  
“So what is gonna happen when we go to your home?”  
“You will be welcomed into our family.”  
“I never really had one of those.”  
“I am sorry to hear that. My mother will love to learn that she has a granddaughter to flaunt over.”  
“Is she gonna make me wear a dress?”  
“Possibly.”  
“Great.”   
“You should rest. We leave in the morning.”  
“It is morning.”  
“And a wonderful day it shall be.”

/Lady Hawk/

They gathered on the roof of Avenger tower. Stark having his football Iron Man and in a tailored suite. Bruce in a pair of slacks and a shirt with tie. Steve wore his old dress uniform with his shield on his back. Natasha was dressed in a pretty number with her weapons hidden upon her. Her backpack slung over he shoulder containing another outfit and necessities. Thor stood before them. They all turned to Callisto who descended her perch in a pair of dress slacks and a v cut blouse. Her quiver on her back and bow in hand. They were not going into battle but going to a place where they are proclaimed great warriors and need to prove themselves.  
The light surrounded them. The travel bright and colorful. Some stumbled upon landing in Asguard.  
“Welcome to Asguard.” They stood in a grand garden surrounded by gold buildings. Very impressive.  
“Thor!” someone calls. Thor turns to his friends as they come toward him. “So these are the Avengers?”  
“Yes, my parents?” The warriors three look to the lady in their midst.   
“They are in the grand hall.” Sif comes to them. Her eyes watching them all. “You are late.”  
“I am sorry.” Thor looks to Callisto. She steps forward. “Sif, this is my Niece, Callisto.” Sif takes in her weapons.  
“You are the Hawk.”  
“Hawkeye but I can’t fly.”  
“But you can fall with style.” Tony adds.  
“I swing. You’re Buzz Lightyear.”  
“Whatever you say, Jesse.” They glare at one another.  
“You are entertaining.” The blond friend of Thor added “But we really should go.”

/Lady Hawk/

The grand hall is grand. The Avengers walk in single file. A curiosity to all who have gathered to see Thor’s earth warriors. Thor stood back with Callisto. Callisto really wanted to just blend in. yet this is ceremony. Coming to the front they stand in a line before the Allfather. The Allmother standing beside him. Then taking Thor’s lead and kneeling.  
“Thor, you were sent to Midguard to see if Loki’s confession held truth. Does it?” Thor stands.  
“Yes father. What my brother has spoken is true.”  
“And which one is she?” Thor looks to Callisto who stands to answer the question.  
“I am,” she speaks sadly. The Allfather hears it. His wife beside him taking a step forward.   
“Come forward.” Taking a quick glance at her fellow Avengers she steps forward. Her grip on her bow knuckle white. Standing before the god they stare at one another. “I have had the pleasure of meeting several of my son’s children. This is the first time I have met one from Midguard.”  
“What is your name?” Frigga asks.  
“Callisto, Callisto Barton.”  
“Callisto, a very beautiful name.”  
“Thank you.” the Allfather stands up to stand taller than her. She feels extremely small under his gaze.  
“It is good to welcome you to our family.” He holds his hand out to her. She stares at it before extending hers. He grips her forearm and pulls her to him, hugging her. She stiffens as he holds her.   
“Dear, let the poor girl breath.” Frigga scolds her husband.  
“Yes, apologizes. We will have a grander welcome for you to the family in a few days. Right now let us talk and get to know you, all of you. Come.” The group stands and follows the Allfather.   
Odin watches as the others stand and follow him to their personal chambers. His eye watching His granddaughter taking in everything.  
“Callisto, come with me,” Odin calls. Her eyes go to her group again. Following Odin out to a balcony.  
“You look much like Loki’s female form.” The girl huffs at this. “I am sorry of what he has done to you.”  
“Doesn’t change that it happened.”  
“True, did Thor tell you what all was entailed with you coming to Asguard?”  
“No, he told me you wanted to meet the Avengers.”  
“I did. I couldn’t believe the tale my son told me. Yet you are an unexpected surprise.”  
“What does it entail?”  
“You will officially be one of Asguard. What was locked away will be opened.”  
"Will I change?”  
“There is nothing to fear.”  
“I’d rather know what will happen before I accept this honor.”  
“Your lineage will change. You will be able to get hurt but you will heal faster than mortal means. Your mind will become clearer. Also whatever powers you have inherited from your mother.” He sees her eyes go sideways. “Loki would like to talk to you.”  
“If I go see him I’m afraid I will kill him.”  
“I see. Then maybe that shall wait for later.”  
“I agree. Why are you welcoming me so easily? Loki is adopted.”  
“He may be adopted but he is my son. And now I have a granddaughter.”  
“I’m afraid I may be a disappointment.”  
“We all have flaws. And with what Loki told me about you I think you overcame more than you think you have become.” So he knows more than he is letting on.  
“Loki told you.”  
“Everything.” She begins to step away. “No my dear. You are an extremely wonderful woman. I just wish it never had to be discovered in such a manor.”  
“So do I get fancy armor like yours?”  
“If you wish. But to welcome you to the family I will give a gift before a whole crowd of our people. They will welcome you as one of them.” He stares at her hard. ”We protect family.” Odin grunts, clearing his throat. “I believe we should return. My wife will want her time with you as well. Shall we.” Callisto takes his arm heading back into the living area.  
Frigga had recognized her granddaughter as she walked toward them. Her eyes shining at the prospect of new family. Then the fear that was there. Admiring how the archer moves with grace and confidence.  
“Callisto,” Frigga calls from her small conversation with Sif. Sif looks at the human. She has her bow hanging over her shoulder. A quiver with many arrows lay across her back. Wondering how good she would be in a fight. As she approaches Sif sees the human closely. Seeing the female form of Loki. Sure she has seen him in that form. Yet now to meet one of his children.  
“Mam,” Callisto acknowledges as she comes closer. Frigga smiles at the formality.  
“Frigga, please. It is an honor to met you.”  
“Like wise.” Sif shifts from foot to foot. “I’m Callisto Barton.” Extending her hand to the female warrior.  
“Lady Sif.” Sif takes the arm. They shake and release.  
“An honor.” Callisto turns to Frigga. “Odin thought you would wish to speak with me.”  
“Yes I do. Sif if you would give us a moment.”  
“Yes my lady.” They watch her leave but Sif’s eyes are still on them.  
“She is very protective of me.” Frigga explains.  
“She sees more in you than she speaks.” Sees the mother figure.  
“How do you know that?” Frigga turning to the young woman.  
“I can see it.”  
“So you see truth.”  
“I see enough.”  
“Later we will get you a royal outfit to wear for your welcoming to us.”  
“Why were we split up?”  
“Safety.”  
“Yes, but why were we not brought here?”  
“It was punishment on Loki. He was to suffer for what he had done.”  
“What did he do?”  
“Childish things. Turning Sif’s hair black.”  
“Wow.”  
“Wow?”  
“Um, so he got in trouble a lot.”  
“He is mischievous. Are you?” Not wanting to acknowledge that she likes to play the occasional joke every once and a while.  
“I dabble but I am not like him.” Frigga could see very much of Loki in her but the woman who had been crossed by her mother would not accept. Yet she is accepting them.  
“Loki is very different when female.”  
“My lady, I am sure you wish to compare me but I request that you don’t.”  
“I am sorry.”  
“No, I am… I am sorry. He hurt me and I have yet to fully accept all that has happened.”  
“I see. Yet you accept us?”  
“I accept Thor and in turn you.”  
“I see, so you are an archer like Ullr.”  
“Ullr?”  
“A god of Archery.”  
“More like Artemis.”  
“Artemis?”  
“A Greek Goddess. Supposedly my namesake was a companion of hers.”  
“Maybe you were?”  
“Sorry?”  
“Loki was placed in a time where anyplace or time is possible. You could very well have been her.” Lis has to laugh at this.  
“Me? I highly doubt that my lady.”  
“Frigga, please.”  
“Callisto or Lis if you like.”  
“Callisto, thank you. Tomorrow we will get you armed with a more worthy bow.”  
“My bow has worked well with me so far.”  
“Yes but this one will be a cherished symbol of who you are in our family.”  
“This means a lot to you all?”  
“Yes, you are of Asguard and of this family. You are an insurance that the family will live on. Also is it good to have more family to love.”  
“It would be nice to have a family.”  
“Do you not with your Avengers?”  
“We are still new. Yet with Natasha she is like the sister I always wanted.”  
“Good, we shall get her a nice gown too.”  
“Thank you.”

/Lady Hawk/

Callisto needed air. Climbing to the top of one of the spiraling towers she looks out over Asguard. It had become so surreal. To have nothing then to have everything. Feeling like the prince and the pauper or even Sofia the First. Looking down at herself she wonders what would change. Would she still be Hawkeye, agent of SHIELD and Avenger? Looking to the moons she wishes for her sole moon. She wishes for everything to go back to normal or what is normal for her.  
“You should be more careful Callisto.” Turning to see Sif come near her perch.  
“I am careful.”  
“Yet you are up here.”  
“I needed to be where I am comfortable.”  
“So you like high places.” She stares at the female warrior.  
“Am I missing something?”  
“Pardon?”  
“You are very protective of the Allmother and of Thor. I’m not a threat.”  
“Neither was Loki but look what he has done.”  
“I assure you I know what havoc he can wreak.” Sif watches as the mortal’s eyes go distant.  
“So your weapon is the bow?”  
“It is more memorable.” Callisto looks to the moons. “What are they called?”  
“The planets?” Sif knew a topic changer when one was presented to her, but still.  
“Sif, I will not harm them.”  
“We shall see.”  
“Yeah, good night.” Sif watches as the archer glides back down to a pillar to the ledge below. Impressed she watches the human enter the balcony that allowed her access to this tower.  
“You should leave her be daughter.” Her father, Heimnall, surprises her by being higher up on the spire.  
“I don’t trust her.”  
“She is a good person. Protective and honorable.”  
“Yet she is of Loki.”  
“Yes, which she denies. But she accepts Thor and Asguard. Asguard is due for some good news.”  
“Is she good news?”  
“She is of a good heart. Be her friend daughter. She may surprise you.” Heimnall moves back to stand atop the spire to see out.

/Lady Hawk/

Callisto slept but not like she should. Getting up to watch the glow of a different sun. Feeling like a dream. A different life. Yet here she is looking out upon it. Grabbing her bow she needs to release some of this tension. In the garden they arrived in she sets up a target. Aiming and firing. The repetition and familiarity of it. The ease of it as breathing. This is her. Hitting the target over and over again. The world fading to her and her target. Becoming what she is. Everything is alive around her. She is alive and this is her therapy.  
Steve watches her aim and fire over and over again. Her stride never breaking. He had gone for a morning run to find her practicing.  
“How long has she been at it?” Turning he sees Natasha come out to watch beside him.  
“Almost an hour.”  
“She is stressed.”  
“She has a right to be. This is all new.”  
“Yes and then to only have a few and gain so much more. Especially with the stories of her past.”  
“Was it really that bad?”  
“She had a mentor who taught her how to use the bow. He turned on her. Turned her in for a crime she did not commit. So she ran. Running and going out as a bow for hire.”  
“She was a bounty hunter.”  
“She is a hitter, an Assassin. We don’t sugar coat what we are. We know who we are. We fight for what we thought was right. And it may have never been the right choice yet we had to.”  
“Is this moving to fast for her?”  
“Yes.” She looks to Steve. “She likes you and is taking her time.”  
“I know but I am taking my time too. I never had a girlfriend. I had a girl but we never went on a date. We never…” he blushes.  
“She admires you.”  
“I admire her.” An arrow passes between. They both look at her. She is staring at them right back.  
“Stop talking about me.”  
“We are here for you.” Callisto walks up to them. Her bow in one hand and spent arrows in the other. Nodding Natasha steps toward her pulling her sister in arms for a well needed hug. Accepting she rest her head on the red head’s shoulder. Steve stands to place a hand on the archer’s shoulder.  
“I’m here too.” Callisto looks to them both. After having only a few to trust to go to one then to go to 5 more now. Turning she hugs the big American idol.  
“Thank you.” They smile at her. “Let’s see what they serve in this place for food.”

/Lady Hawk/

Food is a huge banquet laid out on a table. Things with feathers and extra heads. Yet everyone seemed to be enjoying the festivities. Cleaning up and entering in a sundress Natasha had packed for her she strolls in. Her dress a simple black with sunflowers all over it. The men standing as she enters.  
“She is a rare gem,” Fandral speaks taking her in.   
“Take care of how you speak,” Hogun spoke. They all had seen how protective Thor had become of the human niece.   
“I am only admiring.”  
“Be careful. She is wicked with an arrow.” Sif joins them. Volstagg piled his food on his plate as the others spoke of the newest member of the Allfather’s family.  
“I’m sure of it I could become a fetching target.” Fandral smiling wide again. He had never had much chance while on earth to appease his taste of local flavor.   
“She is also of Loki,” Hogun warned.  
“She is nothing like him. Only in likeness.” Volstagg final spoke before biting into his plate.   
The Avengers watch as Callisto came to sit between Steve and Natasha. This did not go unnoticed. Grabbing a plate she looks at the items.  
“What is safe to eat?”  
“All is good I assure you.” Volstagg spoke to her. “Sorry for intruding. I am Volstagg the Valiant.”  
“A pleasure.” They share a nod. Frandral stands.  
“I am Frandral the dashing,” smiling wide and bowing low. Callisto bows her head back. Hogun stood and bowed.  
“I am Hogun the grim.” This she looks at him wondering.  
“It’s on the fact he never smiles.” Frandral informed her.  
“I see.” Callisto makes a point to smile at Hogun. “I am Callisto the um, Hawkeye.”  
“Hawkeye?” Frandral asked. “Do you posse the eyes of a hawk?”  
“I have very good eyesight.”  
“And you are dead on with a bow.” Thor added. He is proud of his niece. He was impressed by her skill when they fought the Chitauri. Now he can boast about it. She had to smile at the praise as she brought some kind of meat to her mouth.   
“This is fantastic what is it?” Tony asked taking another bite.  
“Grogsmut.”  
“What?”  
“Tony do you really want to know?” Bruce asked down to him. Tony nodded and ate silently. Odin looks at them eating food and talking of small topics.  
Sif sat silently beside Frigga. Sure she is wary of this Midguardians. Yet she had observed her with her bow. Amazed at how accurate she is. Yet when she looks at her all she can see is Loki.  
“Sif, what is it child?” Frigga leans over to the young woman.  
“I should not speak unfair of her.”  
“You think of her as Loki?”  
“Is it that obvious?”  
“No, slightly. She is not Loki. She has fear.”  
“What does she fear?”  
“That she will become Loki.” This caused Sif to reevaluate all that she thought. Feeling more now for the human. Seeing now how her eyes are taking in everything and making sure she has an exit strategy. Wonder if she was ever truly welcome for she always has to have a way out. To early to judge. 

/Lady Hawk/

Callisto glared at Natasha.  
“Stop laughing,” she glares from her spot on the pedestal.  
“I’m not.”  
“You’re thinking it.”  
“Lis, you look amazing.” Callisto glared at the mirrors.  
“I feel like a Greek statue.”  
“Well your gonna become like them.”  
“But I’ll still be me.” Needing to voice what is and will always be. Nat steps up with her.  
“Of course you are.”  
“Nat,” still glaring at the mirror.  
“Ok, what do you want done with the outfit?”  
“I want some weapons and armor would be appreciated.”  
“Maybe also some purple.” The two smile at one another. Then they both turn to the tailors. Time to have some human fun.

/Lady Hawk/

Steve stood in his uniform. His shield on his back. Odin comes up beside him.  
“Thor tells me you are an ancient warrior.”  
“Well I fought for many years for our country.”  
“And still fighting.”  
“It never seems to stop.”  
“It never does. No matter how much you win you always lose.” Steve nods agreeing with that. “He also tells me that you favor Callisto.” Steve blushes at this.  
“I do.”  
“You two would make a good match.”  
“You think so?”  
“You are a good man and she needs a good man.” Steve looks at the leader of Asguard.  
“So what is going to happen to her with all this?”  
“She will be one of us. But still of Midguard.”  
“She won’t speak it but she is scared of this.”  
“Yes, and of what with Loki. I understand.” Odin begins to walk away. He has a welcoming to perform.  
“Sir,” Steve calls after him. The Allfather turns to him. “Thank you.” Odin quirks his eye at him. “For accepting her. Accepting us.” Odin nods before heading away. Steve watches the man/god go.  
Odin walks down to the lower levels of his house. He needs to retrieve something from the vaults. Also he needs to see his son.  
“So what I hear is true. My daughter is to be welcomed with open arms.”  
“These same arms welcomed you. You were the one to turn away. To turn your back on us. I will never turn my back on family.” Loki laughs.  
“So you say.” Loki walks along the glass wall to look at his father. “You really are welcoming her.”  
“Welcoming better than what you did to her. She has a strong heart. A heart I thought you once held compassion for. Now we’ll love her. With all the love I hold for you I will hold for her.” Walking further to the vault he gets what he came for.

/Lady Hawk/

The grand hall, which they came through early, is now crowded pack with people. The warriors three laugh at one another. All looking and shining in their best armor. Sif strolled in with her best dress armor.   
“You look well dressed.” Frandral says looking at her.  
“Has your tune changed?” Hogun speaks quietly.  
“Yes,” she stands next to them in a flowing gown, which still had armor and her swords but more feminine.  
Across the isle the Avengers stood proud in their nice suites. Natasha taking on the fashion of the realm to blend in and respect. Also to support Callisto.  
Callisto paced back and forth in the back of the hall. The crowd separating her from her friends. Thor watches the woman move back and forth  
“There is no need to worry,” he encourages. She looks at him. “The people will accept you.”  
“Just like they accepted Loki. I am his daughter even if I wish to deny it. It’s true.” She stops her pace to turn to him. “Thor my experience with family is not the best. Every time I have had it I lose it.” Thor steps before her. Grasping her armored covered arms. The purple fabrics flowing down it. He looks her right in the eyes.  
“I will not lose what family I have. And to welcome more into it is a grand day.” He makes sure she is looking at him. “You are my niece and I shall honor you as such.” She smirks at him. He smiles wider slapping her on the arm.  
“That hurts you know.” He laughs before stepping forward to look upon the grand hall.  
The Allfather stands before the assembly.  
“You are all here to welcome my granddaughter to the ranks of Asguard. She was unknown to her heritage as of recent. But in her time she is a great warrior of Midguard. Fighting for the weak and making things just. Her eyes are of great skill to her world. She can watch all. Her nickname, Hawkeye fits her perfectly and with this ceremony she will fit perfectly with this family. I wish to welcome my granddaughter, CALLISTO.”  
The crowd erupts with clapping and calling. The telltale of Tony’s whistle is prominent.   
Stepping out into the light for all to see the newest addition, all stills. She views all in the crowd. Looking for faces that wish her harm. There are none. It is always odd for her to be the center of attention. Normally she is hidden from sight. The one who sees all but is unseen. Never Venus.  
Thor steps besides her offering his armor clad arm. She looks to him and he smiles warmly at her. Taking his arm they begin to proceed down the isle. It appears as if a wind began to tunnel down it for Thor’s cape began to billow. The purple fabric began to sweep back behind her seeming longer than it actually is. People bowed slightly as they passed. Callisto could only look shyly at them. Mostly they were bowing to their prince. Thor smiles warmly like he always does at her.  
Thor looks over the cheering crowd. He loves the people as they love him. Yet when he looked down at his niece he saw her being shy. Moving his arm he takes her hand in his. She looks at him. It is a quick look before he assails his arm into the air with her arm following. The crowd erupts around them. Looking over again he sees the rare smile appear on her face. She is shaking her head at him. This only encourages him more, he laughs loudly.  
“She’s looking good,” Stark says nudging Rogers. Rogers remembers to breath. He can only look on at how beautiful she is. Seeing her before in the dark she is beautiful. Yet now in the light she is a sun with purple rays.  
“Yeah,” he sighs. Stark smiles until Bruce nudges him. Looking over he shakes his head.  
“What?”  
“Be quite or I’ll let Natasha kick your ass.” Stark looks at the assassin. She glares and smiles at him. He gulps before looking back as the honored ascend the stairs. Odin stands and everyone bows. Thor and Callisto kneel. Odin hammers downs his staff. Everyone becomes silent.  
“Callisto Barton, Daughter of Loki, daughter of Midguard, rise.” She does. Never in her life had she been frightened to look her enemy in the eye. Now she is slightly afraid. He clears his throat. She finally looks at him. He is smiling and gives her a wink. Callisto can’t help herself but to smile back. “On your world your are the world’s best markswoman. Your weapon of choice is a bow. A gallant weapon that takes skill. For this I am proud. You are an Avenger, which my son is an honored member of the world’s mightiest heroes. For this I am proud. For being the daughter of my son, Loki, I welcome you into mine.” Turning he retrieves something from beside his throne. Lifting it high in the air the light shines off the golden bow. “This was a gift from a great warrior named Ullr. He used this in battle to slay many of his enemy. All fell before him. His aim always true.“ He holds the bow out before him. She looks at this. She rests her hand on the bow. “In accepting this bow you are accepting your place in our family. You will be a daughter of two worlds. The power that was of your father shall be yours.” She stares at him at this. She expected some minor changes. To be one of them. To not hurt so easily to mortal weapons. To age slowly. Yet to have his power. “Do you swear to uphold the laws of Asguard?” His eye stares at her hard. Making sure she understands. Taking a breath, she understands. She grasps the bow tighter, loudly she responds.  
“I swear.”  
“Do you swear to do what is right for our people?”  
“I swear.”  
“Do you accept all of what I bestow upon you, my granddaughter?” He truly looks at her at this. She looks at him.  
“I…” it is not finished for an instrument of her weapon, an arrow, is sticking through her chest. Her eyes go wide looking down to the arrow. Odin steps forward to grab her. She reaches down pulling the arrow out. Callisto had been injured before by an arrow. Knowing this is mortal she pulls the arrow from the head through her. She has enough time. Pulling it out she turns with the golden bow. Aiming it at her enemy she lets it go before collapsing.  
Chaos has started with the spill of first blood. Everyone in the crowd had ducked down and scatters. The Avengers moved toward the steps that ascended the throne. Tony had called for his armor. Bruce had Hulked out at someone hurting his friend and Cupid. Natasha ran to her sister. The warriors three and the lady Sif mounted the stairs as well. Turning to face their enemy head on. Thor came up to stand beside his father who had caught his granddaughter as she fell after her assault on her attacker. Odin looks to his son.  
“Go after them and bring them to me.” Odin growled. With surprising strength he picked up his granddaughter. Moving to his arch chamber behind the throne. Frigga coming forward to pick up the golden bow. Thor looks at his mother.  
“Kill them.” Thor had never seen such rage in his mother. Yet she was always protective of her children, especially Loki. Nodding to her he turns standing proud.  
“Warriors,” he shouts twirling his hammer. “Attack.” Thor flew with his might. Tony flew following Thor. Hulk grabs the Widow before running and bounding after them. The warriors three run following their prince and friend.   
Sif had watched all in misbelief. Now she stands still on the steps watching the warriors charge from the steps. Yet she is the not the only one to remain on the steps guarding.   
Steve had been smiling watching his sun shine so bright. Then the world collapsed under his feet. Her light had gone out. Yet not before she turned using her gift to hopefully kill her attacker. Odin had whisked her away. The others had gone after the attacker. To see if there are more. Yet he was struck still. Turning he is not the only one.  
“We will protect the family,” she told him. Steve nods to her. They both go up the steps to go into the arch chamber of the throne room. Entering the back room to have Frigga with a sword aimed at them.  
“Did you get them?” She asks lowering her weapon.  
“The others have gone after them Allmother. We though best to remain incase they decided to attack in our weakness.” She nods accepting the logic. Moving she steps though another door. They follow. Entering they see Callisto laid out on a bed. There seems to be gold dust raining down around her. Odin is sitting beside her. His hand on the wound, the other on her head. Head bowed to speak into her ear.  
“What is he doing?” Steve asks lowering his shielded arm.  
“He is securing her spirit to her body.” Frigga informs them. Moving to the end of the bed they watch.  
“Can he save her?” the Captain prays.  
“He is doing more than that.” They look at her. “He is entrusting her with the magic of our ancestors and of her heritage. She will remain whole and brought back to us. We will stand guard.” With that the women turn from Odin’s work. Steve stares down at Callisto. He knew very little of Asguardian magic and beliefs. He knew his beliefs. Praying to them he looks down at her. Her dress splayed out around her. A wave of purple holding her gently. The dust swirling around her. When she awakes he is gonna burst with emotion and kiss her, swing her around and hold her close.  
He turns to face the door. Ready for whatever to come through the door.

/Lady Hawk/

“She certainly has aim,” Frandral spoke kicking the archer who has a arrow through his eye. Natasha smiles from her place before the Hulk.  
Volstagg stared at the Hulk.  
“Do all Midguardians change into a different form?”  
“No,” Natasha spoke. “Bruce is special.” Coming over to look down at the attacker. There was a look of awe on his face. “Do you recognize anything?”   
Hogun pulls the arrow out to look at the tip. Turning it his grim mouth sours more.  
“This is Asguardian.”  
“Then why did they attack?” Stark asks.  
“Some people are not to fond of Loki.” This caused all the present Avengers to gruff in acknowledgment to what Frandral spoke. “I gather they did not approve of Allfather welcoming Loki’s kin into the hierarchy.”  
“She didn’t ask to be.” Natasha retort.  
“That does not matter now.” Thor spoke sternly taking lead. “We must find these offenders and ensure it does not happen again.” He looks to all of them who nod in agreement.  
“That is all good but where do we start.” Frandral spoke the obvious. Stark took the arrow. Jarvis ran a scan on the metal and feather. To bad he had nothing to reference to. Hulk then snatched it from his hand.   
“Hey.” Hulk held it up and breathed it in. Handing it back he smells the air. Looking down to Natasha. They share a look.  
“Hulk you got something?” He holds his hand out to her. She takes it. Hulk pulls her in close. “Guess so. Follow us.” The arm pulls her in before he leaps.   
“Show off,” Stark calls looking at the warriors who had moved quickly but still running. “Lift anyone?” The warriors look from one another. Frandral and Volstagg share looks. Hogun steps forward brave. “Alright.” Stark steps in grabbing hold of the grim. They follow the Hulk. Thor laughs at his friends.  
“Shall we?” they nod. Thor twirls his hammer over their heads like a whirlwind. The wind surrounding them. Then he aims and they follow in Thor’s wake.

/Lady Hawk/

Loki stares out from his cell. He always has guards but now there are more of them. Was he being taken somewhere? He knew that his daughter was here. The ceremony is today. Then the door opened.  
“Come with us.” The guard spoke.  
“I’m sorry you must have me confused for some other prisoner. I cannot leave my cell unless one of my family lets me.”  
“They are busy mourning your daughters death.” The news hit Loki more than he had liked. Sure he had spread his seed/egg over many fertile soil. And to gain and lose so quickly. The thought of more of him out there, yet.   
“Move,” the man growled. Loki sneered back standing. The guards became alive at this. Holding his hands up to show them how unarmed he is. Exiting they surround him. Nothing new for him but what is new is the green blur coming toward them. Then the yell that he knew all to well. Trying to step back into his prison a weapon at his back stops him. Looking over to glare and seek safety inside his cage. Having been on the wrath of the beast before he did not wish for repeats.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Um,” he looks as the Hulk barrels through two of the guards before him. The other then come alive to realize the green beast is a threat. Not moving to help their fellows that is when he saw the disseat. Rounding he fought the guard behind him. Subduing the guard there is a gun at his neck. Turning he sees the guard behind her being taking out by Hogun having been dropped off by Iron Man as he went after another guard.  
“I assure you, this is not of my doing.” He turns toward her holding the staff to give her. She takes it without lowering her weapon. Thor came over toward them.  
“Brother.” Thor speaks to Loki  
“Is what he said true?” They look from one another. “Is she dead?”  
“We don’t know. We went after her attackers.” Thor spoke solemnly. His eyes moving to the cage. Loki follows his eyes seeing his cell.  
“Understood.” Loki moves back in. “Please inform me if she makes it or not.”  
“Why should we?” Natasha asked defending her friend.  
“She is my daughter.”  
“Like you care.”  
“I do in my own way.” He takes a seat in his room. Thor closes the cage door.  
Turning to see the Hulk caring the survivors to another cell in the normal jail. Following Volstagg to where to drop off the scum.  
Thor took one last glace back at his brother before looking to Natasha.  
“We can go this way to the arch chamber.” The remaining follow the prince.

/Lady Hawk/

Captain America stood ready when he heard people coming. Sif stood from her crouch, sword ready. Then the group came into light. They both sighed with relief as their friends approached.  
“Did you get them?” Sif asked lowering her weapons.  
“We did,” Thor informed. Stepping past her into the chamber. The group waited for a moment outside the door to await the others. Then they heard voices.  
“It is amazing that such a small man can become so gigantic and green.”  
“Yeah it takes some getting use to.” The two Hulk of men came around the corner. It looks as if they stripped one of the guards of their uniform to loan to Bruce.  
“Truly amazing.” The two hurry to see the group still looking so solemn outside the door.  
“Is she alright?” Bruce asks stepping toward Natasha.  
“Let’s go find out.” Tony spoke. He didn’t really want to say much. He liked their Katniss. She had a humor on her that rivaled his own. Taking jokes as well as she dealt. Never recalling speaking for his emotions are a little strung as well. That fear of knowing a sad truth. That he will lose his fellow prankster. He removes his helmet.  
Entering the room they see a smiling Frigga sitting on the bed. Thor kneeling by the bed. Odin standing at the head of it. Then there in the middle still in her purple bloodied outfit sat their friend. Thor holding her hand. She waves at them.  
“Heard I missed all the fun. The Hulk is giving you rides now Nat, I’m jealous.” Bruce smiles at her. The Hulk loves her too but in a different way.  
“The ferry is always open for you.” Bruce follows Natasha as she sat on the unoccupied side of the bed.  
“Don’t you ever do that to me again.”  
“Didn’t really plan on it.”  
“Good, don’t.”  
“Don’t worry,” Odin spoke. “She will be harder to kill now.” They all look to him. “She took her oath and we completed the transference.”  
“So she is Asguardian?” Steve asked. She is gonna live forever.  
“Yes and she will age slower than mortals now.”  
“Okay,” Steve came over to kneel near her. “You okay?”  
“I would say I’ve had worst but this one is near the top. Yet I feel new.” She gives him her hand. Her eyes look to everyone. “So why was I killed?”  
“Because you are Loki’s offspring.” Thor informed her.  
“Have you captured the reclusives?”  
“Of who remain alive, yes.” Thor confirmed standing. Sif came forward holding out the bow.  
“I believe this is yours.” Reaching out slowly she takes it. Sif holds it firm. They both look to Odin.  
“Give my granddaughter her bow. She is going to need it.”

/Lady Hawk/

The crowd has gathered again. This time the family of Odin stood strong and proud before their people. Odin in his cloak of gold. Frigga with her dress sweeping of blues. Thor standing with his red cape sweeping just below his mother but slightly in front of the purple sweeping from Callisto’s dress. The crowd roaring as she raises her bow high in the air.   
The party continued but that still left one of the family out.  
“I was wondering if you were going to come and see me,” he looks to the hall to where she had entered. Her bow aimed at him loaded. “Do you mean to kill me?”  
“Depends.” he turns quickly to the door of his cell where she is standing like she was at the entrance to the hall.   
“I see.” He turns to her. “So they gave you my gifts.”  
“Better than anything you gave me.”  
“So are you to kill your mother?”  
“You are not female.” She releases the arrow so it scraps pass his check cutting it slightly. He looks at her shocked. She lowered her gift of Ullr. “I don’t kill family.” Loki laughs.  
“So you came to gloat.”  
“No, I came to admire your cage.” She looks at the books. She looks at him wondering how they are the same. Her hair is lighter and has red highlights. Her skin is not as pale yet then she saw it. The nose and eyes area, there. “So my father, what was he like?”  
“Do you really want to know?”  
“No, I just wanted to know whose DNA I shared.” Loki just stares at her. Her aura is radiating energy.  
“I’ve forgotten.”  
“Who named me?” This stops Loki from his rant and prattle on about mindless apes. She glares at him. “I am gathering that my name is special. Something that you gifted me with in order to have a somewhat claim on me.” They stare at one another. “What stopped you after you kissed me?”  
“Why do you wish to know such dribble?”  
“Because that dribble is wrong. You messed me up more than any villain I have fought and destroyed. Even now I wish to destroy you but I cannot.”  
“Because of them.”  
“Because you are my mother. Even how disgusting that sounds. I don’t kill family,” Loki sees her eyes turn from him. He had seen everything in her head, mostly. She has shields in her head that are steal traps and powerful. Yet the family she killed.  
“Just think he really wasn’t your brother.” She glares at him. “He did wrong and tried to kill you. You had no other choice.”  
“Am I cursed?”  
“Because of the others who betrayed you and used you?” Callisto waits for him to continue. Even though it is true. Always feeling cursed in this life. “I am the one cursed and if anything it passed onto you, somewhat.”  
“Great.”  
“Not really.”  
“Sarcasm.” Moving to a bench she sits. Loki just looks at her. Callisto isn’t fleeing. True she is now just as powerful as him or more so.  
“Why are you really here?” Loki moves to stand before her as she tightens her fist.  
“I wanted to know if you had the choice to keep us. Would you have?” Loki looks around the room as if it held the answers.  
“My time as a woman and as other beings is mostly shrouded. Odin thought in my punishment there had been too much. He rides one of my children.” She looks at him.  
“I was never always in human form.”  
“And you call humans strange and primitive. Well we are,” countering so he doesn’t have to respond. “But me, did you ever once think of me.” Loki looks at his daughter. Finally seeing her as such. Kneeling down he reaches for her. She lets him take her hand.  
“I named you Callisto for you were my first daughter. My beautiful little one.” He looks into her eyes and he begins to feel. “What is it you want beside to know this?”  
“There is always more isn’t there.”  
“So true. So what is it?”  
“Your gifts are different from the others. Can you teach me how to use them?”  
“You are asking me to be your teacher?”   
“I am asking you to be my mother and teach me what should have been mine.” Loki froze. Everything should have been his. It was taken from him and given a false life of loving parents and brother but none of it was ever truly his. Looking at her they are more alike then he had once hypothesized.  
“I will.”

/Lady Hawk/

Steve watches the interaction from the hallway. Thor slightly behind him.  
“I don’t trust him,” he tells the demigod.  
“Neither do I. But she will need a teacher. And she does not trust him.” Steve looks to him. Reading, how do you know? Thor motions his head to the hawk. She approaches them. “Are you well niece?”  
“As reunions go this was a better one. Making sure Loki didn’t pull anything?”  
“Making sure that you didn’t live something to regret.” Callisto nods. Sure she spoke of killing him and wanting her revenge. She looks at both of these men who came into her life unexpectedly. Wondering what she did right to deserve them.  
Steve looks at her loving how she looks in her Asguardian attire. Looking all the essence of a princess in shining armor. He can only smile back as she smiles at him. Then when he takes her arm it broadens. Do Asguardians dance?  
Thor watches as they lead away from Loki. Seeing them take the correct turn he looks back at his brother. Loki stares at him but then in shock he nods to him. Thor nods back. Did Loki approve of his daughter? Did he approve of her welcome? Did he finally understands that he will always be apart of this family?

/Lady Hawk/

Frigga smiles at the couple as they walk in. The Captain speaking quietly in her ear. She laughs at him. The smile making her smile. It must be so foreign for her to smile in public for she tries to hide it. It is a beautiful smile.   
A quiver had joined her golden bow. She wore it wonderfully on her back. The Asguardians in the room slightly bowing to her. She nods to them. It is amazing how the people react to her. Sure some had tried to kill her while others showed respect to the new princess. It was good to know the line would live on.  
Music began to play and everyone cleared the floor as Callisto and Steve took the floor. It was music not of Asguard but of Midguard. Tony had Jarvis begin to play something the Captain knew for them to dance to ‘Some Enchanted Evening’.  
“I really have never danced before.”  
“I’ll lead then.” Callisto moves Steve’s arms and begins to make them glide over the floor.  
“I know this song.”  
“It’s a classic.”  
“It’s Frank Sinatra.”  
“I know.”  
“Does he still perform?”  
“Sadly no. None of the rat pack are around.”  
“Rat pack?”  
“I’ll explain it to you later. You’re dancing is very good.”  
“Thank you. You look beautiful.” She looks away. Steve tries to look into her magnificent eyes. Eyes that see all but not how beautiful she is. “Callisto?” She looks at him. “May I kiss you?” Smiling at how old fashion he is. Nodding she tilts her head up. Steve bends down so he can meet Callisto halfway. Their lips met and everything fades away. There is no rich man of iron. No gods or demigods. No shape shifting mothers, fathers. No Midguard or Asguard. There is only them. There is nothing holding them down. No gravity. “Guess you really are a hawk.” He looks into her eyes. Looking around she sees. Sees and knows that she is powerful for they are hovering in the air.  
“Guess I have a little magic in me. Also it might be you.” Callisto pulls him in for another kiss as they float in the air. The Midguardian archer, Asguardian princess and Captain America floating in the air over the dance floor.  
What not a better way to end this. 

THE END

/Lady Hawk/

A/N  
I don’t know much of the Thor comics beside the movie verse and some avenger comic. I know more of the actual god. So if I get some aspects wrong I apologize.  
I have been working on this on and off for a year. Glad to finally get it out before the new Thor movie.  
Please be kind and review. Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> I don’t know much of the Thor comics beside the movie verse and some avenger comic. I know more of the actual god. So if I get some aspects wrong I apologize.  
> I have been working on this on and off for a year. Glad to finally get it out before the new Thor movie.  
> Please be kind and review. Thank You.


End file.
